


Forgive Me, My Friend

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [4]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, ETNuary, Escape the Night Season 1, Evil House, Failed Mission, Friendship, Guilt, Having Faith, Heavy Angst, Hope, Male Friendship, Poisoning, Regret, Sad, Trust, Undercover Missions, What Ifs, failure - Freeform, mission for the Society Against Evil, wishing there was another way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: Shane has many regrets, wishing for what could've been. Yet, he has faith.
Relationships: The Renegade | Shane Dawson & Everyone
Series: ETNuary Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Forgive Me, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of ETNuary: Shane Dawson

Shane had _one_ job to do and he blew it.

He _had_ to confront Sarah the maid, he _had_ to let it be known that he was onto her and the house. He _had_ to make it obvious that he was actually on a mission to stop the evil inhabiting this 1920s house using his friend, Joey, and his dinner party as a cover. Because of his reckless arrogance, Shane was poisoned, suffered from its effects for fifteen minutes, then succumbed to it when time was up, his friends too “dumb” to save him.

Shane can’t really blame them though. None of his fellow YouTubers were prepared for the chaos that would ensue, they didn’t expect him to start coughing up blood. For some of them, they thought it was a game. Sadly, it wasn’t a game and death was the price Shane paid. If only he told them beforehand the dark future that would unfold.

It was a last resort if all else failed and every part of Shane hoped it wouldn’t come to it. He can be an arrogant ass at times, but he cared about his friends and would _never_ want to put them through this hell, especially Joey, whom he has been friends with for so long. He knew something was going on with Joey and wanted so much to help him; that’s why he took on the mission because at least Joey would trust him enough to save him and the others. But it all failed and now Shane has to trust that Joey will complete his mission. And Shane feels awful.

As long as he has known him, Joey Graceffa is without a doubt one of the sweetest and most wholesome people to ever walk the earth. He’s an innocent foil to Shane’s raunchy humor, forgiving to a fault, and one of the most caring and loyal friends Shane has ever had. The thought of Joey hurting anyone, even so much as a fly, is as insane as time traveling to a murder house stuck in 1920. And yet, that is what Joey must do now that Shane has failed. 

Because of the Renegade, Joey and nine others must endure a night of horror, pain, and death. All because Shane made himself known to the evil of the house.

_I’m sorry, my friend, I wish there was a way to spare you from this nightmare._

As much as he didn’t want Joey to go through this, Shane does have faith in him. While Joey is kind and good, he is also determined and passionate when accomplishing goals; he is a man that never gives up. Not to mention his confidence has increased ever since he publicly came out the year before; the world and this house will see the burning fire within Joey. He will complete the mission and succeed.

Sure, it will lead to so much death (Shane hates himself for that), but it will be a one time mission. Once the evil is vanquished, Joey and whoever survives will be able to carry on with their lives, the world safe from what could’ve happened if they too failed.

Shane wishes he survived. Maybe if his friends managed to save him in time, he would have told them everything and prevented events that would transpire. He would have outed Sarah, found who else was involved, and taken out the evil with less casualties. But that’s not what happened and one cannot dwell on what could’ve been. Shane must live in the afterlife knowing and learning to accept it.

The thing is, he isn’t sure if he will ever accept it.

_I’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, but there isn't a lot for Shane, sorry. Hope you liked it!


End file.
